


Can't Stop Now

by ami_ven



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could just… stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop Now

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "don't stop now"

“We could just… stop,” said Face, as B.A. turned the van back onto the highway.

Their last job had gone well, the last few jobs had, but recently, even the good ones seemed to leave him with more aches and bruises than he really cared for.

“Stop?” asked Murdock. “Stop what?”

“Just… stop,” Face repeated. “We’ve got the resources. We could disappear, for good this time. Couldn’t we, colonel?”

Hannibal took a deep breath. “We could,” he agreed slowly. “But could you really say no, the next time somebody needs help?”

“No,” sighed Face. “Of course not.”

“There you go.”

THE END


End file.
